warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Squirreltail
"Come on, it's not that bad!" --Squirrelpaw when Rockpaw refuses to go in a Twoleg nest (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 49) '''Squirrelpaw '''is a ginger tom with a bushy tail, a white belly and paws, and amber eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: '''ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Squirrelkit '''Apprentice: '''Squirrelpaw Family '''Mother: '''Gingerheart '''Father: '''Bramblethorn '''Sister: '''Icepaw '''Foster Brothers: '''Rockpaw, Foxpaw '''Foster Sister: '''Mistypaw Education '''Mentor: '''Sorrelstripe Book Appearances '''Living: 'Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior History In the A Merged World ''Arc: ''Forbidden Love Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon Gallery Squirrelkit.jpg|Kit version Squirrelpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Trivia *He has kittypet blood because his mother, Gingerheart, was originally a kittypet *He has Twoleg blood because his mother, Gingerheart, was originally a kittypet *He has SkyClan blood because his great-grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw *It is possible his bushy tail came from his grandmother, Squirrelflight *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google Kin Father: ' :Bramblethorn: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Mother: ' :Gingerheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Sister: ' :Icepaw: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) Foster Brothers: :Rockpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Foxpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Foster Sister: ' :Mistypaw: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Grandfathers: ' :Smoky: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Bramblestar: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Grandmothers: ' :Silky: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence :Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ' :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nutmeg: Status Unknown :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Uncles: ' :Bramblethorn: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Alderclaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) '''Aunts: :Sparkheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Gingerheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Half-Aunt: ' :Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Mousewhisker: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Aunts: ' :Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Leafpool: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence :Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Mothwing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Princess: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) :Unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Socks: Status Unknown :Scourge: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Mistlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ruby: Status Unknown :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' :Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' :Icepaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Squirrelpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Tigerheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Juniperpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Spikepaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sleekpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fernsong: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Hollytuft: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sorrelstripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living (as of The Suspected Warrior) :Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilyheart: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Molewhisker: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Cherryfall: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Leafbreeze: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Larkspirit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Honeyfur: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Deerkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Robinkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Whitewing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Dewnose: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Ambermoon: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Snowbush: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Dovewing: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Ivypool: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Sunpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Brightpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Cloudpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Cloudtail: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Spiderleg: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graystripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Bumblestripe: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Blossomfall: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Briarlight: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) :Pine That Clings to Rock: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Sandstorm: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Spottedlpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes 'Squirrelkit: '"What about us?" 'Gingerheart: '"You and Icekit ''are ''my kits." --Squirrelkit after Furrypelt tells them she's Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit's mother (Forbidden Love, ''page 93) "''Can you teach us?" --Squirrelkit after Foxkit "uses the Force" (Forbidden Love, ''page 106) '''Furrypelt: '"Okay, this is the WindClan border. Since we'll be on another Clan's territory we need to stay within two tail-lengths of the lake, okay?" 'Squirrelpaw: '"Why?" 'Gingerheart: '"Because we don't want to trespass, do we? So we need to respect that it's their territory and stay near the water." --Squirrelpaw questioning the rule about staying two tail-lengths from the water on other Clans' territories (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 46) Ceremonies Squirrelpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Squirrelkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Sorrelstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Braceknfur and have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be mentor to Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40